1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a touch apparatus, in particular, to an electronic whiteboard and a touch sensing signal transferring method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic technologies and network communications technologies, interactive electronic whiteboard systems have gradually replaced conventional blackboard and whiteboard equipment, and have been widely used in classrooms, meeting rooms and other special occasions. An electronic whiteboard usually has a touch writing function, and a user can write or draw on the electronic whiteboard by using a stylus or other tools. In addition, the interactive electronic whiteboard system is generally integrated with a screen sharing function, so that data on the screen of an electronic whiteboard can be shared with the display screens of multiple electronic apparatuses in the system, or data on the screens of multiple electronic apparatuses can be gathered and displayed on a particular screen.
For the aforementioned interactive electronic whiteboard system, it is of great importance to manage electronic apparatuses connected thereto.
With the advance and development of touch technologies, touch devices have gradually become indispensable to electronic apparatuses such as notebook computers, mobile phones, tablet computers and portable multimedia players. Touch devices allow a user to perform touch operations by using gestures or an input tool such as a stylus, are easy to operate and highly intuitive, and therefore are very popular with consumers and have become a mainstream trend in the market. An electronic whiteboard with a touch function is a large-size touch device, which can be used, for example, for teaching purposes, to provide an interactive operation environment.
The electronic whiteboard features a large-size touch area. Although the electronic whiteboard can provide a touch environment that other small- and medium-sized touch apparatuses cannot provide, its large-size touch area makes it inconvenient to use. For example, signal transmission ports of the electronic whiteboard are usually disposed on only one side of the electronic whiteboard, as a result, the position for using an electronic apparatus (for example, a notebook computer or a tablet computer) connected to the electronic whiteboard is limited by the position of the signal transmission port, causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, as the dimension of the electronic whiteboard increases, an excessively long signal transmission line leads to a decrease in signal strength of a touch sensing signal, resulting in incorrect determination of the touch position.
The information disclosed in this Description of Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Description of Related Art section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.